Loyalty That Matters
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: AU. Five students of Panem University overheard a plot to kill the president of the uni. They came from different background, different personality. Will they try to prevent that from happening or, as one of them said, "It is none of my business". Rated T to be safe


A/N: It's been a while since I wrote anything. I still owe a final chapter of one of my stories. Trust me, I'm working on that. This is the first crossover Hunger Games x Harry Potter I've ever written. As I mentioned in the summary, this will be an AU story. I'll try to keep the characters in character, also I will use famous quotes from either book or movie from both.

Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. And do please review... I kinda nervous about how this story will be viewed by you guys...

Thanks in advance and... enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline, well... most of it

Chapter 1

The biggest prank in history

"This is stupid!" she said desperately. "You are so gonna get caught or hurt or worse, expelled!" Hermione muttered in frustration as she followed her two best friends.

"I think you need to work on that priority of yours." Her red hair companion retorted.

"There is nothing wrong with my priority, but clearly there's something wrong with your hearing." She snapped.

"Our hearing's fine, it's just selective." This time, it was Harry's voice.

"Then you better stay away, Hermione. We didn't ask you to come." The red head boy retorted while snickering.

Harry, on the other hand, just gave her a wink. Hermione fumed in frustration, but kept her pace steady behind both boys.

"Remind me what are we doing this for again?" she sighed.

"Because we don't want to miss the biggest prank in Panem University's history," mused Ron.

"Fred and George are planning to set up some big contraption for tomorrow homecoming party." Harry explained.

"You do realize that I am the head of committee and you two both in the committee as well?" said Hermione

"Of course, how do you think they could get the key to student..." Ron faltered upon realizing his mistake.

"You what?!" Hermione snapped

Harry just laughed. He waited until Hermione caught up with him and circled his arm around her shoulders.

"Relax, Hermione." He said gently, "Think of it as a nice additional surprise for your event."

"You can't be serious." She groaned.

Ever since she met both boys in high school, she knew they were bound to make trouble. Hermione has always been there to save the day, or at least lessen the consequences. Their freshman year in the university also filled with several incidents. Mostly because Ron and Harry were attracted to misfortune. The misfortune called Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers.

They were both hillarious. Worst part was, they knew that. That's what encourage them to self-proclaim themselves as "biggest pranksters in Panem University history".

To be fair, their pranks were indeed... sophisticated, to say the least. Even some of their professors admire their works. But before you see how sophisticated it was, well... it's still a prank, where something were likely to be ruined. And this time... it's her event that was at stake. Because she knew that nothing can stop them from cancelling their plan, not even the vice president of uni, Professor McGonagall, Hermione decided to come to see what their plan was about. So at least she could expect what damage that it may caused. Perhaps... she could minimize the damage.

The student union hall was a majestic building in the middle of the university area. It stood side by side with the university administration building and just a walking distance from Hermione's favorite building: central library.

The homecoming day was not until next week, but since the final preparation waz in order the committee held the key to the hall. The single reason of why Hermione beg Mr. Filch to give her the key was to avoid this exact situation: Fred and George setting up their prank.

As they entered the building, they heard several voices echoed from the hall. Hermione recognised two of it as Fred's and Lee Jordan, the twins' partner in crime. She didn't hear George's though. But there were still several others she didn't quite recognise. She walked in and gasped...

The hall was beautifully decorated. The ceiling was decorated imitating the night sky, complete with the stars. The tables are arranged neatly and the stage looked outstanding. Hermione couldn't help herself to stop in her track and sighed in awe. The other two boys left her to greet the small group of students near the stage. This didn't go unnoticed by a pair of blue eyes from the corner of the room.

"It's beautiful" she whispered softly.

"Thanks for the compliment"

She turned around quickly and met with Peeta.

"God, Peeta... you could gave me a heart attack. Don't do that again. I have enough of that from Harry and Ron" Hermione smiled.

"Sorry, can't help it." Peeta snickered. "But I'm serious, thanks for the compliment"

"You deserved it" She said.

"It's not finished yet, though." He blushed slightly

Hermione groaned, "I'm going to kill Fred and George if they do anything to this beautifully decorated hall"

"They know you'd do that. That's why they asked me to come, to help them set their contraption so their surprise won't ruin the decor"

Hermione gave him a faint smile and told him she really hoped that they didn't go overboard with their joke. She left Peeta to his team and walked toward Fred. Lee saw her first and nudged Fred. He grinned seeing Hermione's look.

"Hello there, just wondering when are you going to scold us for 'acting like a child' where 'someone could get hurt' and most importantly 'ruining the most important event of the year'"

"I am not... I don't..." Hermione stuttered... Fred had said things she wanted to say, even the last part that she didn't intend to speak out loud. So instead, she asked, "Where's George?"

"He's out there. Near the lake. You want me to fetch him?" Answered Fred, relief that Hermione won't yell at him only. He was sure Hermione planned to lectured both of them, that's the only reason she asked for his twin.

She brushed him off, saying she'd do that herself.

Hermione walked toward the lake. She was curious why the twin split up. Were they going to do something by the lake too? As she got towards the small woods near the lake, she noticed there was a handkerchief stuck on one of the branches. She recognised that as hers. Surprised, she hurried to the tree and reached the handkerchief, that's when an arrow pierced the blue cloth just a few milimeters from her finger.

Hermione froze before she screamed.


End file.
